


The Hamilton's Trip to the Pumpkin Patch

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip and Theo take their young children to the pumpkin patch as per tradition.





	The Hamilton's Trip to the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Pumpkin Patch

            “Pupkin!” Little Erin Hamilton waddled towards the pumpkin patch as fast as her chubby toddler legs would let her.

            “Er, wait for mommy and daddy!” Theo called.

            Philip went to chase his daughter and scooped her off her feet. “Whoosh!” He swooped her through the air like she was a superhero.

            Erin squealed and squirmed in his arms. “Daddy!” She laughed. “Pupkin!”

            “Alright, let’s go pick one out.” Philip let her down and held her tiny hand in his. He glanced back at Theo and smiled.

            “I’ll be right here.” Theo found a small stonewall to sit on and sighed softly. She looked down into the baby wrap she had bound tightly to her torso. Inside the swaddle, was Theodore Hamilton, only eight-weeks-old. Nicknamed, Teddy, lovingly by his older sister, he was the perfect addition to their little family.

            Teddy yawned and shifted a bit in the swaddle.

            “Are you warm enough, my love?” Theo murmured softly. She touched his small hand and he opened his eyes. “Hello.” She said with a smile. “Where are your daddy and sister?”

            “Mama!” Erin called across the pumpkin patch. “I want this one!” She pointed to an extremely large pumpkin that almost reached her shoulders.

            Theo smiled and shook her head. “I don’t think that’ll fit in the car sweetheart. Try to find something smaller.” She replied.

            Teddy whined when he realized Theo’s attention wasn’t on him anymore.

            “Oh, yes, I see you.” Theo laughed softly. She rocked the baby gently and reached into her bag for a pacifier. “We’ll be back home soon, I promise.”

            “Mama!” Erin yelled again. “Daddy said I have this one!”

            “Okay, love, have daddy bring it to the car.” Theo stood up and watched as Erin tried to pick up the pumpkin herself.

            Philip grabbed the pumpkin in one arm and took Erin’s hand in his other. “Alright, mission accomplished. Now let’s get home and put a face on this guy.”

            “I wanna make it a kitty.” Erin said as they walked.

            “I’m positive we can do that.” Philip smiled and met Theo at the car. He put the pumpkin in the trunk and kissed her cheek. “He’s awake?” He looked down at his newborn son.

            “Yep, I think he wanted in on the action.” Theo smiled.

            “Maybe next year, bud.” Philip ran his thumb over Teddy’s cheek, making the baby giggle.

            “Mama, daddy, Teddy needs a pupkin.” Erin tugged at Theo’s sweater.

            “Sweetheart, Teddy’s too small to carve a pumpkin.” Philip told her gently.

            “But Teddy won’t like me because I have one an’ he doesn’t!” Erin began to cry.

            “Oh, it’s okay, baby.” Theo said softly. “Teddy will always love you. Here, why don’t you go with daddy and pay for your pumpkin. See those little baby pumpkins? You can get one for Teddy.”

            Erin sniffled and nodded. “Okay.” She reached for Philip’s hand and they went into the little farm stand to purchase the two pumpkins.

            Theo smiled and went to put Teddy in his car seat. The newborn had fallen asleep despite his sister’s mini meltdown. “My family.” She sighed softly and kissed his forehead.


End file.
